


Gifts

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finnrey, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea was given to me to by dudeyoureavegetarian  on tumblr. Rey and Finn have gotten each other gifts. Fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

“What if she doesn’t like it?” Finn asked.

            “She will.” Poe assured.

            “Are you sure?” Finn looked at the small box.

            “Yeah, I’m sure.”

            Chewy roared in agreement. Finn stared at the box for a few more seconds. He exhaled deeply. Then, he went to go find Rey. It wasn’t too hard. She was cleaning BB-8. The little droid had rolled under a one of the ships during an oil change and got oil all over him. Needless to say, he wasn’t happy.

            “Stand still, I’m almost done.” Rey told the droid.

            “Hey Rey.”

            “Oh, hello Finn,” Rey smiled at him. “If you need BB, I’m just about finished.”

            “I have something for you.”

            “For me?” Rey stood up. “What is it?”

            Finn gulped and handed her the box. Rey looked at it for a second before taking it. BB-8 beeped, curious about the contents of the box. Smiling, she opened it up. Inside was a necklace on a brown string. Hanging off it was a small, blue rock. It was extremely beautiful.

            “It’s gorgeous.” She looked at Finn.

            “I can put it on you.”

            Rey nodded and turned around. Finn placed the necklace around her neck and tied it. Rey turned back to face him, smiling.

            “How does it look?”

            “Great,” Finn smiled. “Do you like it?”

            “I love it!”

            BB-8 suddenly pushed up against Rey’s leg.

            “What is it? Oh, I remember! Finn, I went to a bazar today with Maz and I found something for you!” Rey said. “Let me go get it!”

            Rey ran back to her quarters. BB-8 beeped happily, rocking back and forth. Finn smiled at the droid. Rey returned, a book in her hand.

            “You told me you admire Mace Windu right?” Rey looked excited. “I found this! It’s a book written by him!”

            “Really? That’s amazing!” Finn took the book. “Rey, you didn’t have to get me a gift.”

            “You didn’t have to get me a gift.”

            “Well, I wanted too.”

            “I wanted to get you something too.” Rey said with a smile.

            BB-8 pushed against Rey’s leg again.

            “Alright, it’s from me and BB-8,” Rey rolled her eyes. “But mostly me.”

            BB-8 whirred indignantly.


End file.
